Killer's Den
Killer's Den is a dungeon for players 65+ with three modes: Normal, Hard and Nightmare. It is located in Cheurna Gorge, to start it you must be in a party and talk to the Village Guard (Dungeon) located on the far left of the map, near the teleporter to Mount Nubina. The Dungeon is divided into 4 different Chambers: *Chamber 1: Once you're in the Dungeon, the first room is called the Killer's Chambers, the first trap is going to be to the left, through the narrow passage leading to the boss. This trap does 15% magic damage to your health each tick and reduction percentages do not factor in, so unless you get through it really fast, you need to kill the Chief Flamearcher (a monster that appears as an Elite with the blue rings at its feet, pictured to the left), which gives you Magic Immunity for 30 seconds. Now onto the first boss, called Barbarian Assassin, which can be found in the big part of the room, usually in the second half wandering around the door to the next room. After killing the boss, talk to the Enchanted Door NPC to move onto the next room. *Chamber 2 : This second room is called the Hall of Secrets and has no boss in it, at the end of the Hall, there is another trap that applies Ultimate Freeze to the player, which immobilises you for 10 seconds (Note: the player can still attack, use skills and potions; furthermore the debuff can be easily circumvented if the player is using a Mage to use Blink out of the Ice Mist, a Priest to use Pure in Heart or Godess' Embrace or a Rogue to use Lightstream, Eidolons Rangers' Daemon Shield also removes the freezing effect). To pass on to the next room, just walk into the Teleporter. *Chamber 3 : The third room is called the Killer's Hall and has a boss called the Grand Master Warlock in it which is, yet again, usually close to the Enchanted Door NPC or around the pillars on the left side of the path. Final chamber after talking to Enchanted Door NPC. Note: this room has a Rooting trap that immobilises you for a few seconds. *Chamber 4: The fourth and final room is called the Chancellor's Library and the last boss is called The Chancellor. Once you pass a certain point (pictured), an Enslaved Barbarian and Archer will appear and attack you. Some of the drops are : Normal * Greater Socketing Rod * Chipped Gems, Flawed and Scratched from bosses * Gem Remover * Pet Armor (blue quality) * Pristine Nightshade Shard * Purified Crystal * Heroic Wings * Mount Upgrade Token * Friendliness Items * Lvl 60-70 equipment (up to blue quality) * Lvl 2 Sacred Fruit Formulas * Light Shards * Energy Particles * Patron Tribute Hard * Greater Socketing Rod * Chipped Gems, Flawed and Scratched from bosses * Gem Remover * Pet Armor (purple quality) * Pristine Nightshade Shard * Purified Crystal * Heroic Wings * Mount Upgrade Token * Friendliness Items * Lvl 60-70 equipment (green to purple quality) * Lvl 2 Sacred Fruit Formulas * Light Shards * Energy Particles * Dragon Crystals * Patron Tribute Nightmare * Greater Socketing Rod * Chipped Gems, Flawed and Scratched from bosses * Gem Remover * Pet Armor (purple quality) * Epic Nightshade Shard * Purified Crystal * Heroic Wings * Mount Upgrade Token * Friendliness Items * Lvl 60-70 equipment (green to purple quality) * Lvl 2 Sacred Fruit Formulas * Light Shards * Energy Particles * Dragon Crystals * Patron Tribute Category:Dungeons Category:Article stubs